Pokemon: Korrin Region Adventures!
by Vlad Shadeu
Summary: A whole new story, with new characters, in a whole new Pokemon world! Minimal new pokes, almost completely revamped moves, slightly futuristic. T for language, may increase later.


_The first thing I remember is falling, falling through an endless sky._

_Then I remember the landing, though I wish I didn't._

_Then I wandered through a cemetery, until I found a small alcove in the bordering wilderness and passed out._

_When I woke up, I found a shiny Gastly, whom I christened NiteMare_

"We gotta get out, Nite. I can't just sit here and live in the wilderness. I need to join my people, to join civilization"

"Aren't I 'your people'? aren't I 'civilization'" he responded. He'd been taught the human language soon after they met. They were natural companions, they two. They hunted as one, fought as one, lived as one. They made their best off the land, eating berries and knocking out wild Banettes and Starlies for recreation. This truly was the only life they'd known, but Vlad longed for something else, something better.

"C'mon, Nite, it'll be fun. Just imagine all the Lopunny and Spinda you can seduce." They'd found a Pokedex lying on the ground one day. 5.9, standard Korrin region issue to young trainers full of youthful exuberance and their parent's spending money. They'd read all about unique Pokémon they'd never seen around here, Lopunny and Spinda were NiteMare's favorites.

After about a week of this sort of talk, it was decided. They would see what was outside the cemetery gates. They would see the world.

Vlad approached the Arcticwind Pokémon lab, which had a sign proudly announcing a Pokémon distribution event. From the remnants of civilization he had in the wilderness, he'd managed to learn quite a bit about these. In the olden days, regions like Kanto and Sinnoh would have labs distributing to a select few. Then, breeding technology advanced so that many types of charitable organizations and research labs would hold giveaways like this. He remembered vaguely something about a Trainers license.

_A little while later…_

"So, you have no living relations?" asked police officer Jenny. That legacy had been around for awhile, no matter how strange it was. She was one of many Jennies belonging to the Korrin region police.

"Yes mam, lucky I remember my own name. Can I have my license yet?"

"You need someone to sign off on your license. Your under 18."

"Eh" he sighed. "You've scanned me. My name doesn't appear in the Korrin region database, and not in any region's database. Whoever I was before the accident, you have no proof of, right?"

"Right"

"So, you have no proof of any personal information, right?"

"Right"

"That includes my age, right?

_Still later_

Vlad walked outside brandishing his trainer card. It was official. Now time to go find some ass to kick.

***

_I wanna be, the very best_

_That no one ever was_

_To catch them is my real test_

_To train them is my cause…_

_POKEMON!_

Tego was on his bed, air mike in hand, poorly singing along to the song on his radio, tuned into the official Pokémon Music Station, Exploud 87.3. He was finally going to get a living, breathing Pokémon. It'd taken him months to convince his parents he was responsible enough to get one, and longer for them to sign off for his Trainer's License. But today was the day. He checked his clock. LATE! He rushed outside, throwing on his black hooded sweatshirt. It was very cold outside, a good day for spotting some Ice Pokémon that only showed in the winter. Of course, some of them you could see any time, Arcticwind was the coldest and most likely to rain city in the entire Korrin region.

_Later_

"I'm sorry, Tego. There aren't any Pokémon left. A sign nearby proudly proclaimed "The 12 Legacy Starter Pokémon and the 3 Korrin Classic Starters, Available today at Arcticwind's Pokémon Lab!" but, as Professor Pine had pointed out, it said in smaller print "while supplies last"

"Professor Pine, sir. Number 16 from the recent lab experiments is still available" said Sally, Pine's lab assistant. She'd gotten her trainer's card at 14, and had a team consisting of a LickyLicky, Houndoom,

Aggron, and Venasaur. Tego knew this because he'd seen her train, and he had a crush on her.

"He's not fit for use!"

"We need to get him something!" said Sally.

"Hmmm... I guess it's our only option" said Pine. He walked over to an elevator, motioning for them to follow.

Later

A harsh sound was emitted from the lab and people were trying to scream over it.

"Take cover!" yelled one assistant.

"Put up the damn barrier again!" yelled another.

Someone pressed a button and a forcefield shot up, dividing the area in half.

"We can't seem to get the damn thing under control" the first assistant said, sighing.

Tego walked in to a frightening sight. It was a dark, shadowy blue ball with a blood red ribbon flailing out of it. What was previously a cute baby Pokémon was now infected with the Shadowdark Strain of the Chromatic Pokérus. It was a Chingling.

"We've finally isolated the Shadowdark Strain and introduced it to a specimen!" said Pine. The Pokérus had many mutations, including a set called the Chromatic Pokérus that modified the Pokémon's Color. Shiny was one, but the other two were Shadowdark and Angelwind. Shadowdark tended to make a Pokémon fiercely aggressive and malicious.

"I knew your mother since we were young, Tego. We grew up together. I have faith in you. LET DOWN THE BARRIER!" he shouted. As the force field dropped, Pine threw something out of his hands. The Chingling started to glow when a purple ball hit him. The ball shot out a ray that absorbed the Chingling into it.

"Professor, you'd use a master ball for him?" said Sally. Master Balls ran for about nine hundred thousand Poké.

"It was well spent" he said, walking over to pick it up. He walked back to Tego "Here, take this, and begin your adventure into the world of Pokémon"

_Later_

He held his trainer card and his Pokédex to the sunlight, smiling.

"You, Trainer, get over here." Came a voice from beside him. It was a boy with sky blue hair covering one eye, the other one was crimson red. He wore a full length black robe with yellowish-gold trim. And at his side was a blue ball of gas with its tongue lolling out. His first Pokémon battle!

***

_I'm fed up with it!_

_You know what? They can forget about me._

_All of them._

_I'm leaving._

_I'm going to go take the Korrin region league championship._

_I'm going to be the champion._

_But most importantly, I'm getting the fuck away from here._

Olris sat up and grabbed his trainer's card. He'd had it for four years. Every year, all he heard was "You can't take care of one" or "you just aren't getting one" he'd had it. He had all he needed.

He trudged through the snow to the lab. The line was tremendous.

The rather attractive lab assistant of the lead professor here sat at the table, distributing Pokéballs. On the seal cases were carefully arranged seals that determined type and region. They were the Legacy Starters, the three "starter" Pokémon from the four original governmental powers: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. They were called starters because the original labs in those regions used these for their distribution events. They also had the Korrin starters: Phox, Jellion, and Ertwine.

"I'll take Totodile."

"Here you go. It knows Tackle and Growl, remember that!" said the assistant. Olris smiled for about half a second. "Thank you"

He walked away, head hanging low.

He sat by the fountain in the center of town square for a long time, staring at his Pokémon, trying to think of a nickname. He felt something good, holding that ball. He felt confidence, like there was hope left in the world, like everything would be better now. If only he could think of a name.

"Hey, Olris!"

Not now, he thought.

He stood and turned, eyes brimming with anger.

Jack "The Jackal" Marsis, a stunning young man with short dark red hair, emerald green eyes, and a smug look on his face. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black belt, a faded white tee shirt with the Pokémon logo, and a girl wrapped around his waist. Alyssa Price, Jack's all-too-pretty girlfriend.

"Wanna fight?"

Olris held out his Pokéball, almost as if in defense.

"Well well, pussy's got himself a Pokémon" he said, unclasping a black ball from his belt. Luxury Ball, something a rich kid like him would have.

"Ripper, I choose you!"

A flash of light preceded a holographic seal image of a wall of fire before a Pokémon walked through it and gave a light roar. Houndour.

"Totodile, let him have it!" the Totodile got out of its ball and tripped, falling flat on its face. Olris winced in embarrassment.

_Meanwhile_

"Chingling, Go!"

Tego let out his Chingling.

"Nitemare, get him, Lick!" Vlad shouted.

The Gastly shot forward and licked his Chingling's face, causing a shiver to roll through it as it fell to the ground.

"Shit. Paralysis" Tego said under his breath.

"Now, follow up, Shadow Ball!"

Chingling was Psychic. He didn't stand a chance.

The black orb started gathering energy. Tego couldn't think straight. "Chingling! Do something!"

_Back at town square_

"Ripper, Tackle!"

"Totodile, get out of the way!"

It was too late; he was still on the ground. The Houndour's Tackle connected solidly with Totodile's abdomen, sending him hurtling.

"Totodile!" Olris half-screamed.

Totodile's eyes opened mid flight as he spun and hit the ground feet first, standing up straight and staring at his opponent.

The Houndour stared back at him, smiling slightly.

"Ripper, Fireball!" Jack shouted.

Ripper opened his mouth and shot out a red flame.

"Totodile, dodge!"

Totodile expertly jumped out of the way.

"Ripper, keep using Fireball!"

Olris had an idea.

"Totodile, jump in the fountain!"

Totodile followed orders, dodging a stream of fireballs from Ripper. Olris ran behind the fountain so as to place it between him and Jack. The fire shot from Ripper's mouth made contact with the water, turning it into massive blankets of steam.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, little Toto" said Jack, Ripper having stopped shooting.

"Ripper, go for a swim!"

The Houndour jumped into the steam.

"Toto let him have it! Tackle him!"

Many strange sounds came from the pillar of steam, which was still kept up by the occasional Fireball Ripper shot in defense. It was clear, however, this didn't work very well in a fountain, where not only Fire was all but useless, but it contributed to the Totodile's main form of defense.

Ripper was ejected from the fountain right as the steam pillar settled, his eyes rolling around in their sockets. Fainted.

"Ripper, return!" Jack said, shooting out his Luxury Ball.

"I'll get you for this, punk!" he yelled as his Luxury Ball returned to his hands. "Come on, Lyssa, we got other things to do"

Alyssa purred in response. Disgusting.

The Totodile walked over to him and placed itself between Olris's arm and chest, so that his hand brushed the side of his face.

"Toto…. Yeah…. Toto's a good name…"

_Back by the lab_

The Shadow Ball finished charging and shot out. It emitted an eerie humming noise as it hit… nothing.

"WHAT!" shouted Vlad and Nitemare, in unison.

Chingling was above Nitemare. He knew Teleport.

"Use confusion!" yelled Tego.

A strange haze filled the mind of Nitemare, a swirl of purple and red. Pain shot through him as he hit the ground.

"YES! FAINTED!" said Tego.

Nitemare rolled about and rose to the ground, spinning.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch. The move is called confusion, you know. Nitemare, Shadow Tackle!" Another strong ghost attack.

Chimecho hit the ground hard.

"First battle won, Nitemare. Let's move on and let the little boy cry."

"I will ask for a rematch, someday. And I will win." Said Tego.

"Fair enough. Good luck with that. Nitemare, snap out of it!" Vlad said. Nitemare shook his head and returned to normal.

_Two victories today, one for our friend Vlad and another for Olris and his Totodile, freshly named Toto. But where is Vlad going next? Why don't Tego and Vlad team up? And what the heck does Olris have to do with all this? Find out next time in Pokémon: Korrin Region Adventures!_


End file.
